


Five Nights at Ralph's

by inceptiondreamer



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, Wreck-It Ralph (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22699138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inceptiondreamer/pseuds/inceptiondreamer
Summary: A new game has been installed at Litwick's. It may seem like a perfectly innocent game, but when Vanellope and Ralph step into it, they get more than they bargained for as they come across animatronics that are possessed and come to life at night!
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

It had arrived only yesterday. Everyone was intrigued by this game’s arrival, especially Vanellope von Schweetz (who of course had begged Wreck-It-Ralph to check it out with her until he had no choice but to give in just so she would stop whining because he had a soft spot for the kid). The game was called “Five Nights at Freddy’s” and from the looks of it, it was a horror game that involved animatronics and it was very popular with the kids. 

When Litwak’s Arcade closed for the night, Vanellope and Ralph met up in the Game Central Station to finally go check the game out, much to Ralph’s chagrin and Vanellope’s excitement. When they reached the game and stepped into it, Vanellope gasped at how cool the game looked. “Well, let’s explore!” she said loudly, looking up at Ralph and bouncing on the balls of her feet with excitement. “Yeah, yeah, okay.” Ralph said, rolling his eyes. Vanellope always got so excited about stupid stuff. 

Little did they know that they were in for the ride of their life that night as it was a few minutes from turning 12:00 AM in the game’s time (which as we all know is when the animatronics come to life each night, but of course they did not know that because they obviously knew nothing about this game). It was kind of dark inside the game and they both noticed they were in a huge room that they soon found out was a dining area. 

“This place is spooky.” Vanellope whispered. “I love it!” Of course she was excited about being in a creepy place. Ralph thought with amusement, and he chuckled. “Yeah, well, let’s just look around and then get out of here.” he said to her. Behind them was the show stage, and when they looked upon it, there were three animatronics that looked at them with huge unblinking eyes. There was a purple bunny, a brown bear, and a yellow chicken and they were huge and creepy looking. 

“Wow, look at them!” Vanellope said ecstatically and ran up to them. “Be careful.” Ralph hissed. They were still as could be, as they had decided not to move yet when they had seen Ralph and Vanellope appear. They were patient, after all. “They’re so cool!” Vanellope said, looking up at Ralph. “Yeah, I guess.” Ralph said, shrugging his shoulders. “Let’s keep looking around though.” and Vanellope nodded in agreement. There was a door to their left and to their right. 

The door to their right were just doors to restrooms so they went to the left and ended up in the backstage room which was not anything special so they left that room and saw Pirate Cove just beside the backstage room, which of course had Foxy the pirate behind a curtain. “Wow look at this thing!” Vanellope said, pulling back the curtain to reveal the red pirate fox. “He’s my favorite, I think.” she said, nodding. “I actually agree with you there.” Ralph said simply. “I bet he’s lonely being back here all by himself…” Vanellope mused, putting a hand to her chin and tapping her foot thoughtfully. 

After leaving Pirate cove they went straight, and found the west hall (the east hall was obviously across from the west hall, as was the kitchen). “The hallway is kinda creepy looking…” Vanellope said with a shudder. As they walked down the hallway they finally made it to the office, where there was a man dressed as a security guard.


	2. Chapter 2

The man dressed in a security uniform looked startled to see them, but only for a moment. “Oh, hello.” said the man. “For a moment I thought you were one of the animatronics.” He chuckled, and Vanellope and Ralph looked confused. “What do you mean, you thought we were one of the animatronics?” said Ralph with concern. “They come to life at night, from 12 AM until 6 AM.” said the security guard. “It’s my job to make sure they don’t get into the office and kill me. I’m basically bait for those things once they come to life, apparently. And obviously my goal is not to get killed.” And he shrugged, as if it was normal that animatronics come to life.

“Ah…” Vanellope and Ralph said softly. “Well that’s… horrifying.” said Ralph, chuckling. “Yeah, tell me about it,” said the man. “By the way, my name is Mike Schmidt.” Ralph and Vanellope nodded. “Hi, I’m Wreck-it-Ralph from the game Wreck-It-Ralph. This is Vanellope von Schweetz from the game Sugar Rush.” Mike smiled softly. “Well it’s nice to meet both of you. If you want, you guys can stay and keep me company. It might be nice to have people to talk to while I’m trying to avoid killer animatronics.” 

Ralph and Vanellope looked at each other and shrugged, nodding. “Yeah, we can do that,” said Ralph. “Sounds like fun!” Vanellope said, and Mike smiled. “Great,” he said simply and then the time switched over to 12 AM. “Well it’s time to listen to the first message of the week.” Mike said, and switched the machine on the desk on and the voice of a man came out of it. And so the message began to play and all three of them were silent as they listened intently to it, especially Ralph and Vanellope, who were intrigued to know what this whole thing was all about. 

_"Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?  
Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced."_

_Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay._

_So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night.Uh...Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87. Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?_

_Uh, now concerning your safety, the only real risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh._

_Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night." ___

__Once the message was done, Ralph and Vanellope looked worried and overwhelmed. “That was a lot of info to take in, mister…” Vanellope mumbled, crossing her arms over her chest. “Yeah, you get used to it though.” Mike said, shrugging his shoulders. “I dunno if I could ever get used to something like this.” Vanellope muttered, crossing her arms over her chest._ _

__“Yeah, I’m not surprised you would say that. After all, something like this really isn’t everyone’s cup of tea. But enough chit chat, I need to start focusing on the cameras and making sure the animatronics don’t get too close.” said Mike. “So if you guys want to stand on either side of me, since I’m in the only chair available, we can look at the cameras together.” Vanellope and Ralph silently obeyed him and went to stand on either side of the chair._ _

__Mike picked up the tablet and started to flip through each respective camera, looking to see if any of the animatronics had moved. So far, so good it seemed (and only a few minutes had passed, so that was probably why). But after a few more minutes, when Mike switched back to look at the main stage, one of the animatronics was gone… It was Bonnie, the purple rabbit._ _

__“Wh-where is the bunny?” Vanellope said worriedly, gulping loudly. “He’s always the first to move, and these animatronics have a precise way of doing things.” Mike switched to the backstage camera first and saw Bonnie creeping there. “And now to check on the others again.” Mike muttered simply after he had an idea of where Bonnie was. When he switched back to the main camera, Chica was gone too._ _

__“Uh-oh…” Ralph muttered, and he and Vanellope looked at each other worriedly. Mike did not say anything, simply switching to the show stage camera, where Chica was lurking. She was looking at the camera creepily, her mouth hanging open. “And I thought these animatronics were cool, but they’re so creepy now, knowing that they can move around and such…” Vanellope said, crossing her arms over her chest._ _

__“Yeah, tell me about it.” said Ralph as Mike switched over to look at the Pirate Cove camera since he did not want to forget to check on Foxy every once in awhile. “So this is basically all there is to this whole thing?” Vanellope asked, tilting her head to one side. “You basically just sit in this office and check cameras and hope that the animatronics don’t get in here and kill you?” Mike nodded as Chica and Bonnie slowly approached the office one by one (Freddy hadn’t moved, but then again he doesn’t really move on the first night, and neither does Foxy)._ _

__“It seems like a boring job, but at the same time stressful…” And just as Vanellope said that, Mike flicked on the light on the left side, and there was Bonnie standing at the office door. Vanellope and Ralph both gasped and closed their eyes, waiting for something to happen, like Bonnie to get them or something… But nothing happened._ _


	3. Chapter 3

Vanellope and Ralph both opened their eyes when a few moments passed by and nothing happened. That was because Mike had closed the door just in time before Bonnie could get into the office and kill them. “Whew, that was close…” Mike said. “I’ll say…” Ralph mumbled, crossing his arms over his chest. “Be a little bit quicker next time, won’tcha?” Vanellope said, rolling her eyes. “You nearly gave us a heart attack…” Mike chuckled at that and nodded just to humor them. 

“Yeah, yeah, sorry about that.” he said, scratching his head and shrugging. Obviously he wasn’t that bothered by it, because he had become so accustomed and used to the animatronics being alive and such. After a few moments of silence, Ralph and Vanellope looked at each other and Ralph, crossing his arms over his chest, asked “So we just have to keep the animatronics out until 6 am?” Mike, who was looking at the cameras rather sporadically to see where the animatronics were, said simply, “Yeah, pretty much...” and Ralph sighed. “Seems so tedious..” he mumbled, and Vanellope nodded her head vigorously. 

“Yeah, well that’s just the perks of the job, if you can call them perks…” Mike said, and shrugged in what he thought was an apologetic way. Vanellope then smiled, like she had suddenly had an idea. “I know a way we can make this more fun!” she said with glee, turning to Ralph with a mischevious look on her face, and Ralph inwardly groaned because he knew whatever it was that Vanellope had planned could not be good. “I think you and I should go wander around, you know, try to find the animatronics and talk to them.” Vanellope said with a shrug. “That way we’re not just sitting here all night watching Mike flip through the cameras, which to me would be boring and a waste of time.”

Ralph sighed. He knew that whatever Vanellope was going to say was a bad idea, and he was right. “Why in the heck would you even think that was a good idea… I mean you heard he phone guy, right?” Mike said, and Ralph nodded, agreeing sliently with him. “I mean, these animatronics are murderous for all we know…” Vanellope frowned, looking like she was going to cry. “Well I at least thought it was a good idea…” she mumbled, shuffling her feet. Ralph rolled his eyes because he knew Vanellope well enough to know that she was going to pout in a childish way until she got what she wanted, and he didn’t want to have to deal with that for the rest of the night, or it would be an even longer night than it was already turning out to be. 

“You know what, fine, we’ll go…” Ralph mumbled, giving in to her easily and Vanellope squealed with delight. “Yesyesyes!!!’ she screamed and Ralph clenched his teeth, already regretting his decision. “Well… I guess all I have to say is good luck out there..” Mike mumbled. “I mean, you’re basically digging your own graves, but hey what do I know right? Hey, wait, I have an idea…” Mike opened a drawer and pulled out two walkie talkies. He kept one for himself and gave the other one to Ralph. “Since I’ve got access to the cameras, I can keep you updated so that you don’t get yourselves into too much trouble.” Ralph smiled. “That’s actually not a bad idea. Thank you Mike.” Mike smiled and nodded. “Alright, let’s gooooo.” 

Vanellope whined, and Ralph sighed. “Okay, okay. But you better stop whining, or we’ll stay here.” Vanellope giggled. “Fine, fine, Mr. grumpy pants…” All Ralph could think when they went out in to the west hall, once Mike gave them the clear that they could, was what the heck had he let Vanellope talk him into. He already felt uneasy and had a knot in his stomach as he and Vanellope looked down the hallway. Luckily, right at the last second Mike had remembered to give them a spare flashlight right before they went out so they could see better. Vanellope turned the flashlight on, and Ralph tensed, gripping the walkie talkie in his hand…


	4. Chapter 4

They had not even run into any of the animatronics yet, and already he was freaking out.   
Vanellope looked up at him and smiled. “We got this, big guy. There’s no reason to freak out. Let’s go.” Ralph frowned. “I’m not freaking out…” he mumbled, but Vanellope didn’t respond. She only started walking, holding the flashlight out in front of her and all Ralph could do was follow behind silently. He couldn’t believe he was the one freaking out, and that Vanellope was perfectly fine. But then again, she had always had a fire in her that couldn’t be contained, so it only made sense that she wouldn’t really be bothered by something like this. Sure, Ralph was known for wrecking and smashing things, but that didn’t mean that he didn’t get scared from time to time. 

He was so lost in his thoughts that he almost didn’t notice that Vanellope had stopped, and he almost ran into her. They were at the end of the hall now, which opened out onto a large dining hall. “Did you hear that?” Vanellope whispered. “No, but whatever it is you think you heard can’t mean anything good…” Ralph mumbled. He whispered into the walkie talkie to Mike. “Hey, uh, Mike, Vanellope said she heard something. Do you see anything on your end?” It took a second for mike to respond but when he did, all he said was “You need to be careful. Bonnie is in the dining area walking around. If you walk back down the hall you just came out of, there is a supply closet that you guys passed on your way. So you may want to go hide in there for a few minutes, just to be safe…”

Ralph and Vanellope walked back down the hall as quietly as they could after they got off the walkie talkie with Mike and found the supply closet that he had been talking about that they had somehow missed the first time they walked down the hall. They went and hid in it, and Ralph wondered if the other animatronics were ever going to come out or if it was just going to be Bonnie tormenting them the whole night. If that was the case, then this night might go by quicker than they thought. Ralph would rather only have to deal with one of the animatronics than have to deal with all of them, to be honest. 

But sadly, the more Ralph thought about it, the more he knew him and Vanellope would not make it out of this night without having to meet all of the animatronics at one point or another. Vanellope sighed and crossed her arms over her chest. “How long did Mike say we have to stay in here, anyway?” she grumbled, tapping one of her feet impatiently. “I’m already bored…” Ralph sighed, and put the walkie talkie up to his mouth. “Hey Mike, how is it looking out there?” It took a minute to respond, but when Mike responded, his voice sounded strained. “It doesn’t look too good out there, because Chica is now moving around, and Foxy is starting to peek out of his curtain at Pirate’s Cove…” Ralph and Vanellope both sighed. 

“Well I guess we’ll just have to be careful then, because I am not staying in here all night and listening to Vanellope whine about how bored they are. Just keep us up to date with where the animatronics are so that we can try to avoid them as long as possible.” After a moment, Mike said “That’s easier said than done because Bonnie always comes down the left hallway and he is getting ready to come that way now so whatever you’re going to do, you better do it fast so that he doesn’t get you.” Ralph nodded, and he and Vanellope carefully walked out of the closet. They walked down the hall to the door where the party room was. He and Vanellope pressed up against the wall on either side of the door just in time before Bonnie walked out. Somehow, he didn’t even notice them as he walked down the hall towards the office where Mike was. 

Ralph and Vanellope looked wide eyed at each other and then shrugged in unison. They walked into the party room together slowly. Chica was nowhere to be seen, but they heard clattering in the distance that sounded like it was coming from the kitchen. So they decided to look around for a minute while there were no animatronics around. Mike was right though, Foxy was still peeking out from behind the curtain at Pirate’s Cove, but he didn’t react to them when they got closer. “That sure is unsettling…” Vanellope whispered and Ralph shrugged. After a few moments of being distracted by Foxy, they heard a screeching sound, and both of them yelled and turned around. 

Chica had come into the room without them noticing, and so had Bonnie as well. “Oh crap…” they both whispered. “What do we do???” Vanellope shrieked as they backed up against the nearest wall, both Bonnie and Chica coming towards them. “I don’t know, why are you asking me?” Ralph yelled. Mike started talking into the walkie talkie. “You guys need to get the heck out of there as fast as you can. If you keep going in the direction that you’re going there is a control room you can go to. Or if you go towards the prize corner and the arcade part of the party room, there are restrooms and a safe room you can hide in… Either way you need to get out of there.” 

Vanellope sighed. “I would rather just face the animatronics and see what happens, because there is no way I want to be stuck in another room cowering for the rest of the night. That was the whole point of going on this adventure was so I wouldn’t have to be stuck in one room the whole night. I’m not scared of those dumb animatronics.” She clearly didn’t remember freaking out just a few moments ago about Chica and Bonnie coming into the room. But luckily they had somehow not even noticed the two of them yet, even with all the noise they were making. Right when Vanellope was feeling relieved that they hadn’t been spotted yet, that was of course when Bonnie and Chica noticed them. 

“Crap…” Ralph and Vanellope mumbled. “Well, it was nice knowing you, Ralph buddy…” Vanellope mumbled and Ralph said, “Same here…” as Bonnie and Chica came lumbering towards them slowly. But just at that moment, Foxy decided to come all the way out of the Pirate’s Cove and instead of making his way towards the office, he shrieked and started to, very quickly, make his way towards the two of them. With baited breath, Vanellope and Ralph closed their eyes, and waited for the animatronics to get them….


	5. Chapter 5

…But it did not end up happening, because Mike was suddenly in front of them. He had done the unthinkable and come out of the office. He was out of breath from having booked it all the way from the office down the hall to where they were. The animatronics stopped for just a brief moment in their shock and confusion at seeing the security guard not where he was supposed to be in his place in the office. Bonnie and Chica both tilted their heads and looked at each other and Foxy just stood there with his mouth open. That was when Freddy decided to finally make his appearance and come off the stage for the first time that night.

Vanellope and Ralph waited with baited breath to see what the “head honcho” animatronic would do to them. But what he and the other animatronics did was not what any of them were expecting. They all stood closer together, and after a few moments of silence they all said in unison “We need your help…” in those chilling robot voices of theirs. “Huh… What, what?” Mike said. “You? Need our help? Are you sure about that? I mean, you four are killer animatronics, bent on killing any security guard that is stupid enough to take on the night shift…”

Freddy stepped forward, and shook his head jerkily. “That’s not true at all…” he said in a broken voice, that sounded almost human. “We’ve never tried to kill anyone, not really. We’ve been trying to break into the office to get help from you, not to kill you…” Vanellope crossed her arms over her chest. “It seems like they’re telling the truth…” she said. Mike was silent for a few moments, and then nodded his head. “Well, if you’re telling the truth, then the three of us can help you as best as we can possibly can. What is it you need help with, exactly?” 

Chica stepped forward this time to speak to them. “These suits have been possessed by children who were killed by a man – no a monster – and we want to finally be at peace. We need you to burn us so that maybe we can move on. That’s why we’ve tried so hard to get into the office for so long… We just want this pain to end. We get to watch happy children come here every day and it makes us so sad that we can’t be among those children…. That we lost our lives so abruptly and cannot share in their happiness.. That is why we are so bitter towards adults most of the time, because an adult, someone we should have trusted, ended our lives for seemingly no reason other than for his own pleasure…”

Ralph and Vanellope both looked like they were about to cry by the time Chica ended her story. Vanellope didn’t think that burning them was necessarily the answer, because now that she knew they weren’t killer animatronics, she liked them and wanted them to stick around. But at the same time, she would feel bad trying to get them to stick around because of how much the spirits inside the animatronics were struggling. “We’ll help you…” Ralph said softly, and then said what Vanellope had been thinking. “Even though it might be nice to have you guys around, we don’t want to be selfish and make you suffer because we might want new friends.”

The animatronics looked relieved, for animatronics anyway. “Thank you…” Bonnie whispered brokenly, and Mike, Vanellope, and Ralph all nodded. "So is it as simple as burning the place down?" Ralph asked, and Vanellope shrugged. "Don't ask me..." she mumbled, while Freddy nodded. "Yes, I think it is just as simple as burning the place down..." he said in his robotic monotone of a voice. "Oh... well, okay... Why has nobody tried that before?" Ralph said, and Mike looked embarrassed. "I guess nobody has ever thought it would be that easy... Or maybe if it has been done before, people always find a way to bring this franchise back to life because the owners think that just shutting down the place is the best and most simple thing to do..." Ralph sighed and crossed his arms over his chest. "Well, okay. So let's do this thing I guess..." Vanellope bit her lip with worry, not wanting to let go of her new friends so easily but also knowing they had no other choice if they wanted the animatronics to be happy.

"I'll go find some gasoline and matches I guess." Vanellope mumbled, and disappeared for a few minutes. She came back with both matches and gasoline. "Who knew they would be so easy to find, right?" Ralph and Mike looked at each other silently and both nodded. "Okay, let's do this thing I guess.." Mike said. "Okay..." Vanellope and Ralph both mumbled. "Well, I guess you'll have to run out of the building as soon as we set the place ablaze, Mike. So I just wanted to say it was nice knowing you, and these anomatronics." Vanellope said and Ralph agreed. "It was nice knowing you guys too, and I hope to see you guys around sometime," Mike said, even though he knew they probably wouldn't see each other again. 

After they said these words, they nodded to the animatronics and the animatronics all went to the main stage, including Foxy, and Ralph shrouded and the area around them in gasoline, and Mike lit a match, setting the place ablaze. Mike disappeared, to presumably run out of the building, and Ralph and Vanellope ran to the exit after waving goodbye to the animatronics who sadly waved back at them, and they exited the game entirely. When they were back in the main lobby between games, Vanellope was crying. Ralph knitted his eyebrows together. "What's wrong?" he said, and Vanellope wiped her eyes. "I just am going to miss them I guess..." After that, the game was deemed unplayable by the owner because of unseen circumstances and the next day it was taken away to be replaced by a new game, "Five Nights at Freddy's 2," the second installment of Five Nights at Freddy's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it ended really anti climactic but I spent so long trying to figure out how to end this that I just rushed an ending, I guess. So sorry if you guys don't like it, haha..


End file.
